1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel diarylamidines, and to compositions and methods for treating cardiac arrhythmias in mammals utilizing the novel and related known diarylamidines.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Meyer et al. [Bull. Soc. Chim. Belg. 84, 735-739 (1975)] disclose N'-(diphenylmethyl)-N,N-dimethylethanimidamide. No utility is disclosed.
Marchand-Brynaert et al. (J. C. S. Chem. Comm., 1980, 173-174) disclose N'-(diphenylmethyl)-N,N-dimethylbenzenepropanimidamide. No utility is disclosed.
Winthrop and Gavin [J. Org. Chem. 24, 1936-1939 (1959)] disclose N'-(diphenylmethyl)ethanimidamide and N'-(diphenylmethyl)propanimidamide. They state that "the amidines and guanidines were convulsants at high doses".
The Registry of Toxic Effects of Chemical Substances, available on-line from the National Institute of Occupational Safety and Health, lists a chemical structure for N'[(4-chlorophenyl)phenylmethyl]-N,N-dimethylmethanimidamide. An LD.sub.50 is given, but no other information on its preparation or utility is disclosed.
Reynaud et al (Bull. Soc. Chim. Fr. 1978 part II, 449-456) disclose N,N'-bis(phenylmethyl)ethanimidamide and N,N'-bis(phenylethyl)benzenethanimidamide. No utility is disclosed.
Wicherink et al. (Synthesis 1977, 273-275) disclose N-methyl-N,N'bis(phenylmethyl)methanimidamide. No utility is disclosed.
Rodriguez and deStevens U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,228 disclose N-[(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)methyl]-4-methylbenzeneethanimidamide as a hypoglycemic and diuretic agent.
Adams and Beebe [J. Am. Chem. Soc. 38, 2768-2772 (1916)] disclose N,N-bis(phenylmethyl)propanimidamide. No utility is disclosed.
Kato et al. [Yakagaku Zasshi 93, 1034-1042, (1973) (Chem. Abstr. 79:105053d] disclose N,N'-bis(phenylmethyl)propanimidamide.
Garmaise et al. [Can. J. Chem 39, 1493-1501 (1961)] discloses N-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]3,4-dichlorobenzeneethanimidamide as an antibacterial agent.